Story Of Lisa Cullen
by Emma-Gesquiere-1990
Summary: L'histoire de Lisa Cullen est très particulière. Un jour, les Volturi arrivent à Forks et l'oblige à faire un choix qu'elle seule peut prendre. Malheureusement, plusieurs années plus tard, Lisa retourna à Forks en aillant oublier qui sont les Cullen et quel lien, la rattache a eux!
1. Résumé

Résumé.

Les Cullen sont une famille d'immortels (vampires) qu'on dit végétariens parce qu'ils se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal. Il y a plusieurs années, une famille d'humains les supplia de prendre leur petite fille sous leur protection. Ceux-ci acceptèrent, car une de leurs filles qui se trouve être clairvoyante a malheureusement vu la mort de ceux-ci dans de tragiques circonstances. Deux jours avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, une autre « famille » d'immortels se présenta chez les Cullen pour emmener la jeune fille. À cause de leur menace d'exterminer tous les Cullen, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Son amour pour sa famille adoptive et surtout la volonté de protéger son amour de toujours, un de ces frères adoptifs, était la seule chose qui lui importait. Elle suivit donc cette autre famille d'immortels sans broncher.

Dix ans plus tard, elle revient sous un autre nom et sous une autre forme.

Qu'est-il réellement arrivé à cette humaine pour que les Cullen ne la reconnaissent plus et surtout pour qu'elle-même ne reconnaisse plus les Cullen.


	2. Prologue

Prologue.

* * *

Dans deux jours, je passe un cap important. Bien sûr cette année, pour ma famille, c'est d'autant plus stressant que pour moi. J'ai été recueillie très jeune et ma mère ainsi que mon père n'ont jamais voulu me le cacher. C'est pour cela cas l'âge de dix ans, j'ai su ce qui me liait à eux.

En réalité, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Enfin techniquement oui, mais ma famille adoptive se trouve être d'une nature tout autre qu'humaine. Mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs sont en réalité des vampires, mais pas le style assoiffé de sang humain. Je dirais plutôt assoiffé de sang animal.

Étrange vous ne trouvez pas ! Et bien, ils sont tous simplement devenus végétariens. Tous les soirs, cela crée de réels problèmes, car comme papa ne veut absolument pas que je manque de Fer. J'ai droit à mon morceau de viande. Le comble pour une humaine de mange de la viande, de vivre avec des vampires qui sont « accros » au sang animal.

Pour le moment je suis dans ma chambre occupée à faire mes devoirs, mais je bûche sur mon devoir d'histoire. Cela m'énervais tellement que je pris mon stylo bille en bouche et envoya valser tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur mon bureau.

**- Putain de merde, fais chier !** rageai-je.

**- Lisa, ton langage !** cria maman.

**- Pardon maman**, m'excusais-je en descendant les escaliers.

Une fois que je fus en bas, j'allai directement dans la cuisine et me pris un verre de limonade. J'allai dans le salon avec celui-ci en main et m'asseyais dans le fauteuil à côté de maman. Mon verre sur la table, je soupirai en me massant les tempes.

**- Allez ma puce, calme-toi et dit moi se qu'il se passe ?** questionna maman.

**- Rien maman, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste mon devoir d'histoire qui n'avance pas.**

**- Et ton devoir d'histoire porte sur quel sujet ?**

**- Tu ne vas jamais me croire,** rigolai-je.

**- Dit toujours**, dit-elle en déposant un magasin de décoration sur la table basse

**- La guerre **… avouai-je. **Mais plus précisément sur celle de Sécession.**

**- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide à Jasper ?**

- **Car j'ai envie de le réussir par moi-même**, argumentai-je. **Maman, j'ai envie de faire mes preuves pour avoir mon diplôme et non avec l'aide de Jasper pour la guerre, d'Edward pour les sciences et de Bella pour la littérature.**

- **Lisa, justement on veut que tu réussisses par toi-même**, dit maman en m'enlaçant tendrement.

**- Du calme petite sœur, on ne veut surtout pas t'énerver en t'aidant !** venait de dire un de mes frères pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

**- Je suis calme Jas', mais avoue qu'en tant qu'humaine avoir l'aide de surdoué, ce n'est pas vraiment cool.**

**- Je suis loin d'être un surdoué, frangine !** s'exclama un autre de mes frères et mon cœur rata un battement.

**- Non c'est vrai toi, tu es l'abruti de service !** répondis-je nonchalamment.

**- Lisa,** me rabroua maman.

**- Aïe, ça fait mal ce que tu viens de me dire, petite sœur.**

Je lui tirais la langue en guise de réponse, mon frère Emmett est celui que je préfère. Même s'il sait que je suis humaine (sauf que ce n'est plus pour longtemps) il ne m'a jamais laissé en retrait. Même si cela ne plaisaient pas à maman et papa, il me prenait toujours avec quand il partait chasser. Au début, je trouvais cela répugnant de tuer de pauvre bête, mais pour finir j'avais trouvé cela amusant, surtout en voyant comment faisait mon frère.

Tous d'un coup, je vis mes frères ainsi que maman tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Papa, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice descendirent les escaliers en trombe. Maman demanda à Emmett de me prendre sur son dos et que s'il le fallait m'emmener le plus loin possible de la villa. Mes parents m'avaient prévenu que c'était possible qu'il y ait des complications avec d'autres vampires, mais en voyant leurs visages à tous, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit aujourd'hui. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes entra à l'intérieur de la villa. Un frisson parcouru mon échine en voyant la couleur de leur yeux et à cet instant j'ai su qui ils étaient.

**- Bien le bonsoir Carlisle, comment vas-tu ?** questionna un homme aux cheveux noirs.

**- Bonsoir Aro, que nous vos votre visite à tous les six ?** demanda papa.

**- Oh rien de particulier, je dois bien l'avouer, mais mes royales oreilles ont eu vent qu'une jeune demoiselle allait être bientôt transformé.**

**- Oui effectivement, mais cela ne sera fait que dans deux jours. Nous voulons qu'elle ait dix-huit ans.**

**- Et qui est-elle, pour susciter chez vous un intérêt tel que le vôtre pour garder une humaine chez vous ?**

**- Cela ne te regarde pas Aro, c'est une histoire de famille, **s'éverva papa.

**- Papa, arrête cela ne sert à rien**, intervins-je alors que je gigotais pour qu'Emmett me lâche.

**- Qui est donc cette jeune fleure en plein épanouissement ?**

**- Je suis Lisa Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée m'ont adopté à la demande de ma véritable famille qui avait peur pour ma vie alors que je n'avais que quelque mois.**

**- Comment sais-tu cela alors que tu n'as que bientôt dix-huit ans ?** demanda le certain Aro

**- Je vous connais par ce que ma famille m'a raconté. Un vampire sans cœur qui a failli anéantir le clan auquel j'appartiens, car vous avez cru les dires d'un vampire qui avais la rage que son compagnon ai été tué par Edward. Vous voulez certains de mes frères et sœurs pour vous à cause de leurs dons.**

**- Lisa, je t'en supplie arrête !** supplia maman.

**- Vous êtes Aro Volturi, alors par pure haine envers vous je ne vous donnerais pas ce que j'ai encore en moi.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu as que je désire chère Lisa !?** m'interrogea-t-il en me tournant autour comme un vautour.

**- La vie qui coule encore dans mes veines, je suis encore humaine pour deux jours et je ne vous donnerais pas le plaisir de faire de moi ce que les Volturis sont.**

**- Et que sommes-nous, très chère ?** demanda un grand blond.

**- Des monstres assoiffés de sang humain,** crachais-je en le défiant des yeux.

Tous d'un coup, on me tira en arrière alors tous se déroula très vite. Emmett me reprit sur son dos et il essaya de sortir de la villa. Il reçut un coup au visage, nous faisant tomber sur le sol. Je me relevais précipitamment, monta les escaliers en courant, mais au moment où je voulais prendre l'autre rampe d'escalier quelqu'un me plaqua contre un mur de la maison et j'hémi une plainte.

Je donnais un coup de boule à la personne derrière moi et rebroussa chemin pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la Villa. Avant de passer la porte, je sentis une poigne autour de mon cou et cela me coupait la respiration.

**- Ça suffit !** cria l'homme qui me maintenait.

Je tournais un peu la tête, remarqua que c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux brun foncé ou une mèche passa devant ces yeux. Je tournais à nouveau la tête pour regarder ma famille et celle-ci s'arrêta directement d'attaquer nos ennemis.

- **Aro s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal,** supplia maman alors que papa la retenait.

- **Oh je ne lui ferais rien, je lui laisse le choix !** répondit celui-ci.

- **Quel choix ?** demandais-je en me débattant.

- **Le choix est simple Lisa**, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. **Soit tu viens avec nous et ta famille sera saine et sauve, soit tu ne veux pas nous suivre et ta famille périra.**

**- Mais vous êtes malade !** criais-je. **Je ne ferais pas un choix pareil, on ne peut pas décider de la vie d'autrui comme cela.**

**- C'est cela où ta famille sera spectateur d'un terrible évènement.**

**- Spectateur de quoi ?** demanda Emmett et une larme roula le long de ma joue.

**- De sa transformation évidemment**, ricana Aro.

**- Ose la toucher et tu es un vampire mort,** menaça Emmett.

- **Emmett arrête cela ne sert réellement à rien**, capitulai-je alors que j'avais la vérité en face.

- **Emmett calme toi, Lisa à raison de toute façon quoi qu'on dise et quoi qu'on fasse nous sommes en tort**, lui dit papa alors que le jeune homme me lâchait doucement.

- **Que décides-tu très chère Lisa ?** me questionna Aro alors que je m'avançais vers lui.

Je regardais d'abord ma famille, je laissais mon regard plus longtemps sur Emmett puis un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je regardais ensuite Edward et il écarquilla les yeux, car il avait lu ma décision.

- **Lisa tu ne vas pas faire cela !?** s'inquiéta Edward.

- **Très chère Lisa, ta réponse !** insista Aro.

- **Je viens avec vous, déclarais-je en essuyant mes larmes. Mais à la condition qu'ils ne leur arrivent strictement rien. Je ne veux pas entendre par des personnes de vos rangs qu'ils sont morts par ma faute de toute façon, je crois qu'avec ce que vous voulez faire de moi je le saurais rapidement si c'est la vérité ou pas.**

- **Tu parais si sûr de toi,** répondit le jeune homme qui me maintenait le cou un peu plus tôt.

- **Je suis sûr de moi et ce dont je suis sûr aussi c'est que s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, je vous tue tous autant que vous êtes**, les prévenais-je. **Et à ce moment-là, le règne des Volturis sera fini et vous ne serez plus les dictateurs dès l'espèce qu'est la nôtre.**

- **La nôtre ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?** me demanda une petite blonde.

- **Celle des vampires**, lui répondis-je.

- **Tu es loin d'en être un**, ricana celle-ci.

- **Je ne le suis peut-être pas, mais je me considère comme tel**, répliquais-je.

-** Très chère, Lisa tu nous suis ?** me demanda Aro.

- **Pourrais-je au moins leur dire au revoir ?**

- **Prend ton temps, nous ne sommes pas des tyrans comme tu l'as si bien dit.**

- **J'ai dit dictateur pas tyran… même si autre fois, ses deux synonymes n'avaient pas la même étymologie, mais à notre époque, c'est du pareil au même.**

- **Ouah une humaine qui est autant intelligente qu'un vampire,** ricana la blonde

**- Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose dans la tête**, murmurais-je.

Je m'approchais de maman et papa à mon aise. J'allais me blottir dans leur bras et pleura silencieusement, je sentais ma tristesse disparaitre pour faire place à du courage. Je tournais doucement la tête et souris timidement à Jasper. Je me détachais de mes parents pour aller prendre mes frères et sœurs dans mes bras. Une fois arrivé devant mon frère préférer, il essuya une larme, avant que je saute dans ses bras.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque alors que lui mit son nez dans mon cou. Je laissais enfin libre cours à mes larmes, bien sûr tout le reste de ma famille va me manquer, mais Emmett cela sera bien pire. Qui sera là pour me faire rigoler quand cela ne va pas ? Qui sera là pour me prendre avec quand il va chasser ? Qui sera là pour me faire oublier mon malheur ?

Je me détachais doucement de lui, lui vola un baiser. Après j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

- **Je t'en prie ne m'oublie pas et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime !**

Il me lâchait et je reculais pour retourner près des Volturis. Quelqu'un me prit dans ces bras et quitta la Villa à toute vitesse. Juste avant de sortir de la Villa, j'ai dit une phrase à Emmett. Je sais qu'il m'oubliera avec le temps, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ma famille réussit à se reconstruire.

_Car au fond de moi je sais que je ne les reverrais jamais._

* * *

Coucou tout le monde,Voici enfin le prologue à cette histoire.

Je vais avouer que j'y ai faits quelques modifications par apport à mon prologue de base,

c'est pour cela qu'il n'est publié que maintenant !

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et n'hésite pas à laisser une trace.

Gros bisous et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

* * *

**10 ans plus tard...**

J'étais dans la salle d'entrainement pour mon coaching quotidien. Je contrais tous les coups que mon adversaire tentait de m'asséner. Soudainement, en me donnant un énorme coup au visage, je fus envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce et en me remettant bien pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, j'envoyais une boule d'énergie sur mon ennemi et celui-ci passa totalement à travers un mur. J'entendis un hurlement, je me précipitais hors de la pièce et vis mon rival déblayer son corps des décombres.

- **Oh, mon dieu Alec, je suis désolé !**

- **Ce n'est pas grave ma puce**, dit-il en se relevant. **Par contre, il faudrait prévenir Aro que ton don s'est encore développé.**

- A**lec, il se développe chaque année ! Pour lui ce n'est pas nouveau**, rappelais-je. **Il me l'a toujours dit que je serais puissante.**

- **Oui Chelsea ?** demanda Alec en remettant bien mes cheveux.

- **Mr Aro a demandé à voir Élisabeth**, répondit-elle.

- **Très bien, j'y vais.**

- M**on frère, arrête de l'accaparer**, soupira Jane en sortant de derrière un coin. **C'est la petite préférée du Maître.**

- **Et toi, arrête de nous espionner**, rétorquais-je.

- **Fait attention à toi Élisabeth ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire**, me menaça-t-elle.

**- Je me méfierais plutôt de ce que moi je pourrais bien te faire**, la menaça-t-elle à mon tour en préparant une boule d'énergie dans ma main.

**- Élisabeth**, entendis-je derrière moi. **Aro veut te voir et tous de suite.**

**- Bien Démétri,** capitulais-je en refermant ma main avant de lui suivre sans rien dire.

Nous traversons pratiquement tous le domaine avant d'arriver devant une énorme porte en bois sculpté. Démétri toqua à la porte et j'entendis la voix d'Aro qui nous intimait à entrer. Mon escorte me laissa passer et j'entrais dans une énorme salle avant que les portes ne se referment derrière moi. Je continuais de m'avancer, une fois devant ce qui servait de trois trônes, je m'arrêtais avant de m'incliner.

**- Élisabeth, merci d'être venu**, sourit Aro.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir Aro ?** demandais-je de but au blanc.

**- Une infiltration,** m'indiqua Marcus.

**- Où ça ?** questionnais-je alors qu'Aro me demanda de le suivre pour marcher.

**- Dans une petite vile au nord des États-Unis. C'est une famille d'immortel, mais quelques membres m'intéressent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Ils ont quoi comme dons ?**

**- Télépathie, clairvoyance et un bouclier mental.**

**- Je pars quand ?**

**- Dans la journée, t'es bagages sont déjà près**, m'informa-t-il en se tournant vers moi. **Ne me déçoit pas Élisabeth !**

**- Je ne te décevrais pas Aro,** assurais-je.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, je vis son regard se perdre au loin. Tous d'un coup, son sourire disparaissait pour faire place à un visage fermer. Il soupira soudainement en me lâchant la main. Je discutais encore un peu avec Aro pour avoir un peu plus de précision sur ce que je devrais faire, puis je pris congé pour aller me changer pour mon voyage. À l'heure du départ, Alec m'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Il prit précautionneusement mon visage entre ces mains. Je souris délicatement avant qu'il ne dépose ces lèvres sur les miennes. J'enfuie mes mains dans ces cheveux, notre baiser fut fougueux, sensuel et emplie d'amour. En me décollant de lui, j'enlevais mon collier et le lui donnais pour qu'il en prenne soin. Je l'embrassais en vitesse avant de monter à bord de l'avion. Je m'assaillais à la place réservée à mon nom, je humais l'air et une odeur alléchante chatouilla mes narines.

Durant tout le voyage, cette senteur me titilla, mais j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention. Une fois que l'avion a atterri, l'odeur continuait de me suivre jusqu'à la machine qui nous rendait nos bagages et celle-ci s'arrêta juste à côté de moi. Je tournais doucement le visage, mon regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme et je détournais instantanément celui-ci pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux.

Je pris tous mes bagages une fois que ceux-ci furent devant moi et sortis de l'aéroport avant de me diriger vers une voiture de type Berline de couleur noire. Je sortie un trousseau de clés de ma poche, appuya sur un des deux petits boutons et la voiture s'ouvrit. J'y plaçais mes valises avant de me mettre côté conducteur. Je suivis les instructions du GPS et fut étonner que celui-ci m'emmena devant une petite maison en boit blanc. En sortant de ma voiture, mon attention se porta sur une Volvo c30 grise qui passa devant ma nouvelle maison.

Le jeune homme à l'intérieur me scruta du regard et je remarquais tous de suite la couleur de ces yeux. La couleur me disait étrangement quelque chose, mais je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant. En ralentissant sa voiture, je vis exactement l'expression de celui-ci et il paraissait étonner presque choqué.

_Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme cela ?_

Je haussais les épaules avant de sortir mes bagages de la voiture. J'entrais chez moi, alla déposer les valises dans ma chambre avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je me massais les tempes tous en réfléchissant à ce que je devrai faire à présent. Premièrement, aller me présenter à la famille du chef du clan de la région, faire ami-ami avec tout le monde, me trouver un job pour me fondre dans la masse et dernièrement charmée un des garçons de cette famille. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas celui que j'ai vu dans la voiture.

Aro m'a prévenu qu'au fond de moi, je trouverais directement qui c'est et que toute cette famille n'a pas les mêmes couleurs d'yeux que moi. Pas très compliquer du faite que moi j'ai les yeux rouges. Je décidais de me changer pour aller rendre visite à cette famille. J'enlevais mon tailleur noir pour quelque chose de plus passe-partout. J'enlevais ma boîte à bijoux d'une de mes valises et choisis un collier que j'avais trouvé dans une de mes armoires dans ma chambre à Volterra. Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de l'avoir acheté et ce n'est pas non plus un des nombreux cadeaux qu'Alec m'a offerts avant qu'on soit ensemble.

Cela fait six ans qu'on est ensemble. Je me rappelle des quatre années précédentes le début de notre relation, mais avant cela c'est le vide intersidéral. Mais bon c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je pris la direction que le GPS me donnait après avoir introduit l'adresse dans celui-ci. Arrivée à destination, une énorme villa blanche se dressait devant moi. Je haussais un sourcil face à une telle maison.

_Pourquoi ne pas en prendre une beaucoup moins volumineuse ?_

Une branche se cassa derrière moi et je me retournais directement ? En voyant autant de personnes devant moi, je me mise à grogner et je ne mise en position d'attaque. Je fis parcourir mon regard sur tout le monde et quand celui-ci tomba sur un des garçons mon cœur aurait raté un battement si celui-ci avait encore battu. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, son sourire en coin créa une petite fossette, ces muscles étaient tels qu'ils paraissaient rassurants. Je sortis de ma contemplation quand quelqu'un me parla.

**- Ne sois pas sur la défensive, nous ne te voulons pas de mal,** me dit un grand blond. **Je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma famille.**

**- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je me prénomme Élisabeth.**

**- Bonjour Élisabeth, moi c'est Esmée puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je suis venu me présenter au chef de clan de la région, car je viens d'emménager.**

**- C'est gentil de ta part, mais dans la région on ne boit pas le sang humain.**

**- Ah bon !** m'étonnai-je. **Mais je ferais comment ? Depuis ma transformation on ne m'a pas laissé le choix !**

**- Tu viens d'où exactement ?** me demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat.

**- Il y a cinq ans, un groupe de personne est venu chez moi et a tué toute ma famille. On m'a emmené de force à Volterra**, expliquais-je. **Je ne voulais pas devenir ce que je suis.**

**- On t'a laissé partir ou tu t'es enfui ?** questionna Carlisle.

**- J'ai étudié durant cinq ans tout pleins de détails qui peuvent paraître anodins, mais j'ai attendu une faille et je me suis enfui il y a trois semaines**, continuais-je d'expliquer. V**ous savez quand on est torturé chaque jour par cette petite blonde, soit on veut la véritable mort soit on fait tous pour partir de là.**

**- Ce n'est que des conneries**, cracha une blonde.

**- Rosalie, tu sais très bien comment est Jane…surtout avec ce que les Volturis ont failli nous faire il y a quelque année.**

**- Je le sais Carlisle, mais désoler je ne la crois pas.**

**- Un peu normal que tu ne me crois pas, les blondes ont déjà du mal à dire quelque chose de cohérent**, ripostais-je et quelqu'un rigola immédiatement.

**- Tiens j'ai une idée,** lança une fille qui ressemblait à un lutin. **Pourquoi on ne l'aiderait pas à devenir végétarienne !**

**- C'est une très bonne idée Alice**, félicita Esmée.

**- Désoler, mais je dois y aller, je dois vider mes valises**, avertis-je.

**- Il n'y a aucun souci, mais s'il te plait revient demain**, me demanda Carlisle. **Nous allons parler d'autre chose**, me dit-il en souriant.

**- D'accord, je serais là demain à neuf heures.**

Je souris timidement, je remarquais que deux des membres de la famille parurent choquées. Le lutin se dirigea vers Carlisle et lui murmura quelque chose, mais je l'entendais très bien.

**- Carlisle ! C'est Lisa ! Je te jure que c'est elle ! Je viens de le voir et Edward la reconnut là tantôt.**

**- Ce n'est pas elle, Alice !** assura la blonde.

**- Ah bon et pourquoi elle est tout de suite attirée par Em' ?** questionna un autre grand blond. **Souvient toi, il n'y a que Lisa qui ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour lui.**

**- Lisa n'aurait jamais laissé Aro lui dicter son régime alimentaire**, renchérit Esmée.

- **Sauf qu'il y a dix ans, j'ai vu Jane torturer notre Lisa !** s'énerva le lutin

Je levais les yeux au ciel, monta en voiture pour retourner chez moi. Je repensais à ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais même moi j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'o à tout un sosie dans le monde. Mais me prendre pour une dès leur jamais de la vie, je suis une Volturi, je suis sanguinaire et je le resterais. Tous d'un coup, une multitude d'images traversaient mon esprit. J'appuyais à fond sur le frein pour éviter que je ne commette un accident de la route.

Les images que je voyais n'étaient pas de mes parents, mais bien de cette fameuse famille que je viens de quitter. Je respirais doucement en passant une main dans mes cheveux. En me regardant dans le rétroviseur central, je vis des repousses à mes cheveux.

_D'accord, je vais devoir passer chez le coiffeur. _

Au lieu de rentrée directement chez moi, j'allais chez le coiffeur et décida sans réfléchir à redevenir blonde cendrée. Eh oui, car ma couleur naturelle n'est pas noir, mais bien blond cendrée. Une fois, sortie du coiffeur, je me sentais légèrement épier ! Je regardais autour de moi, mais ne vis strictement rien. Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'allais prendre une douche avant de lire encore plus en profondeur le dossier qu'Aro m'a remis juste avant de partir et qui j'avoue, est resté dans mon sac durant tout le vol. Une fois ma douche terminée, j'allais dans le salon enrouler dans un peignoir.

Le dossier était sur la table de salon, je l'ouvris et étalèrent tous les documents sur celle-ci. Bon, la grande blonde s'appelle Rosalie et elle n'a rien de particulier. Carlisle et Esmée non plus. Le lutin se prénomme Alice et c'est elle, la clairvoyante. Celui que j'ai croisé en arrivant c'est Edward, quant à lui, il est télépathe. Sa femme, c'est celle aux cheveux chocolat, elle se prénomme Isabella et son don c'est un bouclier mental. L'autre grand blond c'est Jasper lui c'est spécial, car il est empâte. Et le dernier c'est…Emmett, même en photo il est super canon. Ah, Isabella et Edward ont une fille qui elle aussi a un don, mais pas aussi important que certain membre de la famille. Enfin bref, je continuais à étudier le dossier de fond en comble jusqu'à pas d'heure. Je sursautais au moment où quelqu'un sonna chez moi. Je regardais l'heure et fut horrifier de voir qu'il était onze heures du matin.

Rapidement, je rangeais le dossier avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, je me stoppai net en voyant Alice et Emmett chez moi. Une fois de plus, j'avais l'image, mais pas le son. Ils étaient tous deux choqués sur place.

_Ses une habitude dans cette famille ?_

Je vis Alice sortir de sa torpeur et balança à Emmett.

**- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit.**

**- Bonjour Lisa,** me dit Emmett en m'embrassant la joue avant d'entrer chez moi.

**- Bonjour, Emmett,** répondis-je en souriant.

**- Bonjour future belle-sœur ! l**ança Alice et je la regardais bizarrement. D**ésolé je suis clairvoyante, j'ai vu l'avenir et je peux t'assurer que tu vas devenir un membre de la famille.**

**- Et pourquoi belle-sœur ?**

**- Ne dit rien, mais cela à avoir avec Emmett**, chuchota celle-ci avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

**- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je vais vite me changer et je suis à vous**, les prévenais-je avant de monter à l'étage.

Je me précipitais en haut, je fermais la porte avant de souffler de soulagement avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me changer vite pour une tenue sobre et une paire de bottes. En cachant un couteau dans une de celle-ci, je réfléchissais à ce qu'Alice venait de me dire. Me prédire mon avenir sans que je le demande, c'est vachement flippant. Je secouais la tête en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais c'est peine perdue, car le visage d'Emmett me revenait en tête ainsi que la phrase d'Aro « _Quand tu le verras, tu sauras que c'est lui comme dans le temps !_ » Maintenant sa phrase m'interpelle, pourquoi il m'a dit cela ? Pourquoi en une fois je me pose beaucoup de questions alors qu'avant je ne faisais simplement que ce qu'il me disait ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait douter à présent ?

Je me dirigeais vers ma boîte à bijoux, quand un énorme mal de tête me frappa. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, mais cela ne passait pas. Tellement que la douleur était forte, je me mise à hurler. Ma vue se brouillait, j'avais à nouveau des images en tête et j'arrivais à distinguer une phrase « _Je t'en prie ne m'oublie pas et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime !_ » J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je tournais la tête pour regarder la personne et vis Alice et Emmett devant moi. Je vis de l'inquiétude sur leurs visages, je tombais sous le poids de mon corps et avant de m'évanouir, j'entendis Alice me dire :

- **On est là petite sœur, on va s'occuper de toi !**

* * *

_Hello tout le monde,_

_Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fiction._

_N'hésitez pas à laissez des Reviews ;)_

_Je vous fais de gros bisous._

_Amicalement, Emma._


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, la pièce qui m'entourait ne me disait rien. Je me redressais doucement tout en examinant la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je sortis du lit, avant de sortir de celle-ci. Arrivée dans le couloir, je cherchais un escalier, miraculeusement je le trouvais et l'emprunta pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- **Il y a quelqu'un ?** demandais-je.

- **Nous sommes dans le salon Lisa !** m'informa Alice.

_Comment je peux savoir où se trouve le salon ?_

Bizarrement, je le trouvais du premier coup. Alice vint me prendre dans ces bras tous comme Emmett. Je leur souriais avant de regarder les autres membres de la famille. Je vis Esmée mettre une main à sa bouche avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil, Bella tomba de son tabouret, Rosalie pour une fois parue choquée, Jasper lui était impassible et Edward fronça les sourcils. Je me mise à chipoter une mèche de cheveux à cause d'être mal à l'aise, mais cela diminua instantanément.

- **Je me heurte totalement à un mur,** déclara Edward pour briser le silence. C**'est possible de lobotomiser un vampire ?**

- **Edward,** s'indigna Esmée.

- **De quoi parlez-vous ?** les questionnai-je.

- **Assied-toi, je vais t'apporter une tasse de sang,** me dit Alice alors que je m'assaillais à coter de Rosalie. M**ais je te préviens c'est la dernière.**

- L**isa est-ce que le temps où tu étais à Volterra, Aro te parlais ?** m'interrogeai Carlisle.

- **Me parler de quoi ?** m'enquerrai-je alors qu'Alice m'apporta ma tasse. **Merci Alice !**

- **Des personnes avant toi, d'autres humains qu'il aurait pu transformés ?**

**- Entre deux séances de torture de Jane, oui. Il me parlait souvent d'une humaine qu'il est allé chercher dans une famille d'immortel. À ce qu'il me disait, on devrait avoir le même âge ainsi que le même prénom,** expliquais-je. **Mais je vais vous avouer que je ne l'ai jamais croisé.**

**- Elle dit vrai,** approuva Edward.

**- Eh, on demande l'autorisation avant d'entrer dans ma tête**, m'exclamais-je.

**- Comment tu sais que je lis tes pensées ?**

**- Car cette histoire de lobotomisation ne sait qu'être pour moi, je ne me rappelle pas de ma vie d'avant.**

**- La même répartie comme notre Lisa**, déclara tristement Esmée.

**- Qui est Lisa ?**

- **Notre fille adoptive, ces parents biologiques nous ont suppliés de la prendre pour la sauver. Une petite humaine comme elle, il n'y en a pas deux,** m'expliqua Esmée. **Elle ne voulait l'aide de personne pour ces devoirs, elle ne nous prenait pas pour des monstres, mais deux jours avant son anniversaire, Aro est venu nous la prendre.**

**- C'était il y a combien de temps ?**

**- Aujourd'hui, dix ans jour pour jour.**

**- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Lisa, tu ne pouvais pas savoir,** poursuivit Carlisle.

**- Mais j'ai souvent entendu Jane et Alec parler entre eux. Je ne sais pas si c'est de votre fille, mais à ce qu'ils disaient et comme j'ai cru comprendre elle sait sacrifier pour vous sauver. Je pense même que chez moi, le collier que j'ai trouvé dans une armoire dans ma chambre cellule appartenait à votre fille,** les informai-je.

**- Il ressemble à quoi ce collier ?** intervint Jasper.

**- Il y a comme un médaillon avec un lion dessus et le médaillon pend à un cordon en cuir.**

**- Oui, c'est bien le collier de notre Lisa,** confirma Esmée.

**- Si vous voulez, je peux aller le chercher pour que vous sachiez le récupérer.**

**- Pas directement, car on va tous aller chassé et tu auras ta première leçon de chasse !** s'excita Alice en sautillant partout.

**- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te salir princesse ?** lança Emmett alors qu'on s'avançait vers l'extérieur.

**- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une raclée ?** répliquai-je.

**- Tu feras moins la fière devant un grizzli ou un puma !** plaisanta-t-il.

J'ouvris légèrement ma main, forma une petite boule d'énergie et l'envoya entre les jambes d'Emmett qui trébucha jusqu'après. J'éclatais de rire et plusieurs rires se mêlèrent au mien. Carlisle m'expliqua les bases de la chasse et je mis directement en application ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je me mise à courir en suivant une odeur alléchante, mais spéciale. Soudainement, quelqu'un se plaça à coter de moi, je tirais la langue à la personne avant d'accélérer ma course. En voyant un tronc qui bloquait mon passage, je fis une glissade pour passer en dessous.

Je repris ma course de plus belle avant de sauter dans un arbre et de la continuer branche par branche. Je m'arrêtais net en voyant ma proie. Je sortir un couteau qui était caché dans ma botte, le pris correctement avant de sauté sur ma proie. Le grizzli se débâta ardemment, durant sa lutte je tombais par terre. J'entendis quelqu'un émettre un bruit de surprise, je tournais la tête, mais malheureusement cette grosse bête me donna un coup de patte. Je mis une main à mon visage et je vis rouge. Je mis mon couteau entre mes dents avant de lancer deux énormes boules d'énergie et le grizzli s'effondra. Je repris mon couteau en main en m'approchant de cette bête.

Je m'agenouillais près de lui, passa ma main sur son pelage avant d'enfoncer mes dents dans sa chair. Le goût était spécial, mais mes papilles gustatives appréciaient assez bien. Quand je n'entendis plus le cœur de cette bête battre, je retirais mes dents de sa chair. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de me relever. Esmée paru soulager, elle courra jusqu'à moi, me scruta du regard avant de me prendre dans ces bras.

J'étais d'abord « paf » face à cette attention, mais après je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille. Esmée me murmura « _Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille_ ». Je m'excusais avant de me détacher d'elle. Je lui souriais, mais mon sourire disparaissait immédiatement en sentant plusieurs présences indésirables.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?_

Tous d'un coup, Edward me regarda avec haine avant de dire.

- **C****'est une Volturi, elle nous a tous bernés !**

- T**rès chère Lisa,** entendis-je derrière moi et je me retournais. J**e suis désolé de venir lors de ta première chasse, mais je te ramène à Volterra.**

- T**u as été bien difficile à trouver en trois semaines**, roucoula Jane.

- A**llez tous vous faire foutre**, jurais-je en reculant doucement. **Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai déjà assez perdu en cinq ans.**

Je sentis des mains sur mes épaules. En tournant la tête, je vis que c'était Carlisle et Esmée vint passer un bras autour de ma taille.

- J**e ne veux plus vivre un enfer !** criais-je.

- **Nous la prenons sous notre aile**, annonça Carlisle et je le regardais étonner. T**u nous as déjà enlevé notre fille, on ne te laissera plus faire.**

- **Ce n'était que notre chien de toute façon !** avoua Alec.

Par pure colère avec ce qu'il a dit, je lui envoyais une boule d'énergie en pleine face.

- **Tu prétendais m'aimer, tu n'as fait que jouer avec moi !** hurlais-je folle de rage. **Tu m'as tout pris**

- **J'ai pris bien plus que tu ne le crois, dommage que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, tu étais encore qu'une humaine.**

- **Tu…tu m'as transformé ?**

- **Oui, à la demande de notre maître Élisabeth !** ricana Alec.

- **Retenez-la, si elle fait ce qu'elle a en tête, elle va se faire tuer,** cria Alice et Edward en même temps.

- **Pars d'ici Aro, laisse-nous tranquilles**, déclara Carlisle.

- **Ah oui, Lisa,** m'interpela Jane.

- **Quoi !** rétorquais-je.

- **Boum,** ricana-t-elle.

Quelque micro seconde plus tard, j'entendis une explosion et bizarrement j'étais prête à mettre ma main au feu que c'était ma maison.

- **Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça chez toi**, me dit Alec en me lançant quelque chose.

Je rattrapais l'objet au vol, en ouvrant ma main je vis que c'était le collier de la fille d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je tendais celui-ci à Esmée, elle me remercia avant de mettre celui-ci dans sa poche. Carlisle décida qu'on retourna à la villa quand Aro me dit :

**- Bon retour chez toi, Lisa !**

À peine j'eu tourné la tête qu'il avait disparu.

_Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire_ ?

Je suivais les Cullen, mais j'étais un peu en retrait. En réalité, ces dix dernières années n'avaient été que manipulation, doctrine, torture et j'en passe. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure des Cullen, Esmée me guida jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillé ce matin. Tous d'un coup, je me sentais humilier, salie, abattue dans mon amour propre.

_Que j'ai été bête, je savais comment ils étaient, car ils m'ont façonné à leur image. Mais je ne me doutais aucunement qu'un Volturi pouvait se retourner contre les siens._

Je leur ai juré fidélité et eu dans mon dos m'ont juré manipulation et humiliation. Edward a trouvé le pot au rose, mais personne ne l'a cru, car les Volturis sont arrivés et m'ont balancé une enclume dans la tronche. Qui il va croire ? Eux ou moi ? Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre que j'occupais. On entra à l'intérieur sans attendre ma réponse. Je me levais pour me poster devant la fenêtre. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux tous en soupirant.

- **Edward, je sais que c'est toi !**

- **Raté princesse,** répondit Emmett. **Je peux te tenir compagnie ?**

- **Si tu veux**, murmurai-je en haussant des épaules. **Mais n'espère pas que je pleure sur ton épaule ou que je m'apitoie sur mon propre sort.**

- **Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive ?**

- **J'ai été torturé Emmett, durant plusieurs années. Je viens d'apprendre que l'homme que je croyais aimer s'est joué de moi, il m'a transformé en monstre et c'est à peine si je ne me demande pas s'il ne m'a pas violé pendant que j'étais encore humaine. J'ai des marques sur le corps que même un humain n'aurait pas supporté,** expliquais-je en le regardant.

**- Lisa calme toi, ma famille et moi on ne te juge pas.**

**- Non vous croyez tous que je suis la fille et la sœur disparue**, rétorquais-je. **Je vous ai tous vu me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme. Mais je ne suis pas votre Lisa !**

**- On n'a jamais dit que tu l'étais !** s'obstina Emmett.

**- Arrête de mentir, ce matin j'ai bien vu ton regard.**

**- Cela ne sert à rien de discuter, pour cela tu es bien comme ma sœur !** fulmina celui-ci.

**- Je ne suis pas ta sœur !** hurlais-je en lui envoyant une boule d'énergie dans le thorax.

Malgré le fait que je lui ai envoyé une boulle d'énergie en plein thorax, celui-ci resta debout. Je lui en renvoyais une et toujours rien, il commença même à avancer vers moi. Étrangement, je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma joue. Au plus je le bombardais, au plus ma rage augmenta pour terminer en larme. Pour finir, il était tellement proche de moi que je continuais avec mes poings, mais il intercepta ceux-ci. Il me colla à lui, et je n'ai pu refouler mes larmes plus longtemps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et j'entendis :

**- Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Rien Rosalie, laisse-nous !**

**- Si je peux aider, en quoi que ce soit préviens, moi, tu sais que j'ai vécu la même chose**, annonça celle-ci.

**- Merci, Rosalie,** remercia Emmett.

Il passa un bras derrière mes genoux ainsi que dans mon dos pour savoir me porter. Il me déposa sur le lit et quand il voulait partir, je le suppliais de rester avec moi. Il accepta en souriant doucement et je fis quelque chose qu'hier encore je n'aurais pas fait, j'ai demandé à Rosalie de rester avec et quelques seconde plus tard je sentais un poids en plus sur le lit et un bras passé autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second, car je les entendais parler, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de répondre.

**- Elle lui ressemble tellement !**

**- Ce n'est pas Lisa, Emmett ! Lisa serait moins brisée que cela.**

**- Je reconnaitrais son regard entre mille Rose**, renchérit celui-ci.

**- Emmett, Lisa est surement morte à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne se serait jamais pliée au Volturi**, expliqua Rosalie.

**- Arrête Rose, tu doutes toi aussi.**

**- J'espère que c'est elle, comme tout le monde ici, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion.**

**- En tous cas au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ma princesse.**

**- Alors si c'est vraiment elle, ne cache plus ce que tu ressens,** l'encouragea Rosalie.

**- Je l'aime tellement Rose**, murmura Emmett. **Je l'aime tellement.**

**- Je sais frangin.**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de cette fiction...**

**J'espère sincérement qu'il vous à plus... **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des Review.**

**Gros bisous, à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je vis chez les Cullen, mais cela fait aussi plusieurs semaines que mes flashs avec ces images se manifestent. Cela devient de plus en plus troublant, je dois bien l'avouer. Le lendemain de mon pètage de plomb contre les Volturi, j'ai rencontrée Renesmée, la fille de Bella et Edward, ainsi que le clebs qui lui sert de petit copain. Le don de Nessie est de montrer ce qu'elle ressent ou des souvenirs en touchant les personnes. Quand elle m'a touché la joue, j'ai vu pratiquement les mêmes images que ma tête me montrait.

Pour le moment je suis dans ma chambre, je mourais de faim, la cause et bien j'ai tout simplement peur de croiser Aro, Alec ou même Jane. Je les connais tous et je savais que ce n'étais qu'un avertissement de leur part. J'étais dans mon fauteuil en train de lire un live quand on toque à la porte de ma chambre. J'invitais la personne à entrer et en voyant qui c'était je me levais. Quelque seconde plus tard au lieu d'être assisse dans le fauteuil même j'étais assisse sur ces genoux. On déplaça mes cheveux pour les passer par-dessus de mes épaules.

On commença à me masser les épaules et à les embrasser tendrement. Je souris à ce geste comme à mon habitude, je refermais mon livre avant de le déposer sur une petite table. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le goût qu'avaient ces lèvres me disait qu'il avait été chassé. Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes et il me tendit un gobelet qui fumait et je le portais directement à ma bouche.

**- Tu as bien mangé ?** demandais-je après avoir avaler ma gorgée de sang.

**- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas là !**

**- Arrête hein, je sais que tu adore jouer avec ton grizzli.**

**- Mais moi j'adore ton petit rituel avant de te nourrir d'eux.**

Depuis ce qu'il c'était passer, Emmett et moi on sait rapprocher d'une manière fulgurante et incroyable. Il me rapporte le sang d'un grizzli quand j'en ai besoins, il m'écoute quand j'ai envie de parler, il passe énormément de temps avec moi et quand il n'y a pas de soleil nous allons nous promener. Je dois une fois affronter ma peur de sortir pour trouver un boulot ou peut-être reprendre mes études. Je ne me rappelle même pas si j'ai mon diplôme ou pas.

**- Emmett, je dois demander quelque chose à ta mère**, lui dis-je en me levant tous en l'entrainant derrière moi.

**- Si tu peux me violer ?**

**- Mais non abruti, autre chose ! **lui dis-je en rigolant. **Esmée ,je peux te demander quelque chose ? **

**- Oui, je t'écoute**, dit-elle en fermant un livre.

**- Voilà j'aimerais bien me trouver un boulot mais en même temps reprendre mes études, car je ne sais plus si j'ai eu mon diplôme ou pas, tu en pense quoi ?**

**- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, mais juste un conseil de toi à moi, je commencerais par les études et après le travail**, me conseilla celle-ci. **Et pour tes études, tu voudrais choisir quelle branche ?**

**- Je voudrais aider les femmes à se relever après des abus en tout genre.**

**- Oui beaucoup de femme, ainsi que les hommes bien sûr, ont été abusé dans énormément de domaine.**

**- Mais je voudrais aussi aider les jeunes gens à trouver un toit avec peu de revenu,** renchéris-je. **En gros, devenir assistante social.**

**- Tu as le cœur sur la main Lisa et fait ce qu'il te dicte.**

**- Merci beaucoup Esmée**, la remerciais-je.

J'allais vers elle pour l'enlacer quand ma tête commença à tourner. Je vis Esmée se lever et me rattraper de justesse avant que je ne tombe sur le sol. Je l'entendis crier après Carlisle et quelque seconde plus tard deux silhouettes en plus, d'Esmée et d'Emmett, furent à côté de moi. Je sentie deux mains sur mes joues et une voix me demander de le regarder. En voyant que c'était Edward, une larme coula sur ma joue. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et il fronça directement les sourcils.

**- Allez Lisa, laisse-moi percer le mur**, me dit-il.

**- Arrête Edward, ça fait mal !** le suppliais-je.

**- Je vois ce qu'elle voit mais ce mur est vraiment épais**, déclara celui-ci.

**- Essaye mon fils**, l'encouragea Carlisle.

**- Désoler Lisa, mais là cela sera vraiment douloureux.**

**- Edward non, arrête je t'en supplie**, l'implorais-je. **Non…non !**

Soudainement je me mise à hurler, la douleur était-elle que je fermais les yeux et mon dos s'arqua tous seul. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait je ne sais trop quoi dans le crâne. Les images continuèrent à défiler à une vitesse folle. Cela ne s'arrêtaient pas, au contraire, ils y en avaient toujours plus. Tous d'un coup, je sentais que je perdais pied et quelque seconde plus tard, je perdis connaissance. J'ouvris mes yeux doucement, regarda autour de moi et vis que j'étais coucher dans le fauteuil du salon. Esmée était près de moi, tous comme Carlisle. J'avais littéralement le cerveau en compote. Je passais une main à mon front tous en me relevant et je sentis immédiatement une odeur plus que désagréable qui venais d'en face de moi. Je retrouvais le nez et vis un garçon qui ressemblais à Jacob mais qui n'était pas Jacob.

**- Vous êtes sûr que c'est elle ?** demanda le garçon.

**- Oh non, pas de nouveau**, soupirais-je.

**- Edward essaye de savoir tous comme Alice, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr**, expliqua brièvement Carlisle.

**- Seth, n'espère pas ! Elle ressemble à Lisa, mais ce n'est pas elle. Elle est totalement différente,** renchéris Emmett.

**- Carlisle, je ne savais pas que tu avais ouvert un chenil**, dis-je en souriant au clebs.

**- Elle lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas elle**, confirma le jeune.

**- On n'a pas demandé ton avis sale clebs**, répondis-je me levant.

Emmett me tendis une tasse de sang et la vida à moitié. J'ai remarqué que quand je perdais connaissance, j'ai les crocs à mon réveil. Je sortais de la villa pour m'assoir sur les marches du perron et Emmett me rejoignis. Je soupirais, il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant que je ne dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. En l'embrassant, je ressentais une chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie même pour Alec. Cette chose me rendait réellement folle, je fondais comme une glace au soleil, j'avais l'impression aussi d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et au fond de moi, plus loin dans mon cœur, je sentais que je l'aimais réellement.

Ce que je ressentais me donnais l'impression que cela ne datais pas de mon arriver à Forks mais de bien plus longtemps. J'avais envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais mais par expérience je me retenais de le faire. Emmett détacha ces lèvres des miennes, me regarda de longue seconde avant de me dire.

**- Je t'aime Lisa.**

Je restais scotché sur place, c'est réellement la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ces mots. Sa voix était si douce que l'on pouvait entendre tout l'amour qu'il me portait mais son regard voulait tout dire aussi. J'entendis un bruit de moteur, je tournais la tête et vis une camionnette FedEx se garer devant la maison. Un homme sortie de la cabine, alla vers l'arrière et il sorti un paquet.

**- Esmée, je pense qu'il y a du courrier**, criais-je.

**- Bonjour, je suis bien chez Carlisle et Esmée Cullen ?** nous demanda le livreur.

**- Oui, je suis Esmée Cullen**, répondit celle-ci.

**- Voici un colis pour vous**, lui dit l'homme en tendant le paquet.

**- Merci beaucoup.**

Je regardais Emmett et il répondit à ma question mentale en haussant les épaules. Ont suivi Esmée à l'intérieur, je vis que le paquet étais ouvert et je remarquais qu'il y avait plusieurs dossier.

**- Tout le monde dans le salon et tout de suite ! **cria celle-ci.

**- Esmée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Réunion d'urgence pour certaines explications**, rétorqua celle-ci sans me regarder.

On se réunit tous dans le salon, comme à mon habitude je pris un tabouret et Emmett ainsi que Rosalie furent à coter de moi. Carlisle était occupé de lire les dossiers avant de soupirer tous en les refermant.

**- Nous venons de recevoir certains documents qui nous explique certaines choses,** commença Carlisle.

**- Pourquoi tous nous regroupé ?** questionna Edward.

**- Car cela concerne l'un d'entre nous, plus particulièrement toi, Lisa.**

**- Moi ? Mais quoi comme documents ?**

**- Regarde par toi-même**, me dit Esmée et je pris le dossier que Carlisle me tendais.

**- Putain, c'est encore pour ma gueule !**

Je lisais en vitesse les dossiers, ma rage pour Aro ne faisait qu'augmenter. Comment avait-il pu me vendre comme ça ? Pour une fois que j'étais accepter quelque part, il doit tous faire foirer. Je refermais les dossiers, me leva et enleva mon top avant d'être dos à tout le monde.

**- Si vous penser comme ce qu'il y a de noter dans ces dossiers, comment je pourrais avoir ces marques ?**

**- Dit nous la vérité Lisa,** insista Carlisle.

**- Je ne suis pas l'une des leur ! Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais je connais encore ma vie et je sais ce que je fais !**

**- Lisa, tu ne t'aie pas enfui de Volterra, pourquoi continuer à nier si Edward le sais.**

**- Vous ne comprenez rien**, rigolais-je.

**- Explique-nous alors, nous voudrons comprendre,** rétorqua Edward.

**- J'ai risqué ma vie plusieurs fois car je leur tenais tête, mais avec ma trahison de cette fois-ci ils ne me laisseront pas en paix.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Bella.

**- Parce que je suis une taupe**, avouais-je pour finir. **J'avais une mission, mais en vous rencontrant j'ai commencé à avoir mes malaises et je me suis réellement attacher à vous.**

**- Tu nous a tous condamné !**

**- Vous non, mais moi oui !** lui dis-je. **Avant de partir Aro a pris ma main et il a vu quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais si je retourne à Voltera ont me fera mourir à petit feux.**

**- Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites**, cracha Rosalie qui c'étais mise à coter d'Edward. **Depuis le début j'avais des doutes sur toi, mais tu viens de me confirmer mes hypothèses.**

**- Pourquoi nous avoir menti Lisa ?** demanda tristement Esmée.

**- Comment vous auriez réagis si je serais venu après mes flash vous dire « **_**excusez-moi, mais je vois vos visages dans ma tête, je vous connais ?**_** »**

**- On te l'aurait expliqué !** répondit Esmée.

**- Ça fait dix ans que je me pose énormément de questions sur mon identité et sur mon passer, mais on m'a toujours juré que ma vie d'avant était trop médiocre que pour me l'a raconté.**

**- Là je ne comprends pas Aro**, déclara en une fois Carlisle. **Il est pour la vérité pour quoi il t'aurait caché ton passé ?**

**- Peut-être parce que j'ai un don qui se développe chaque année et que je si je savais qui j'étais j'aurais accouru voir ma famille !** ironisais-je. **Il n'y a peut-être même pas de raison, c'est Aro après tous.**

**- Tu en rigole en plus !** gueula Rosalie.

**- Je ne vais pas en pleurer! Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait mais je pense que je pourrai vous êtres d'une grande aide pour retrouver votre fille**, déclarais-je.

**- Et comment ?** me demanda Esmée.

**- Livré moi au Volturi, et j'irais libérer votre fille. Dans les cachots, il y a toujours une cellule ou Aro interdit qui que ce soit d'y entrée.**

**- Tu penses réellement que notre fille soit là ?** demanda Carlisle.

**- On entend toujours quelqu'un crier de douleur ou crier pour dire que sa famille rassemble des autres immortel pour venir la délivrer,** expliquais-je.

**- Tu as raison Élisabeth, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que cette jeune fille ou la voix de cette jeune fille c'est toi,** me dit Aro derrière moi et je me retournais. **Et la famille en question sont les Cullen ici présent, en réalité tu es leur fille !**

* * *

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction...**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvez?**

**Est-ce que Lisa va croire ce que Aro viens de dire ou pas?**

**Tout cela, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Gros bisous tout le monde**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

* * *

_Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Je vis Aro sortir quelque chose de sa poche, appuyer sur un bouton et cette fameuse voix s'élevait de cet appareil.

**- Aro, voyons tu ne savais pas que j'étais aussi Catherine de Médicis ? **me moquai-je.

**- Pourtant, je te dis la vérité**, renchérit celui-ci.

**- Tu peux être marrant, mais là franchement ton humour est pitoyable. J'aurais pensé quand dix ans, il aurait un tout petit peu changé !**

**- Tu me connais Lisa, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes**, dit-il avec plein de sous-entendus.

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ?** m'enquérais-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?**

**- Mais rien très chère Lisa, enfin ce n'ai pas moi qui t'ai fait oublier ton passer**, me dit-il.

**- C'est qui alors ?**

Un rire résonna derrière Aro, je tournais la tête et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je bombardais ce vampire de boule d'énergie. Une larme roula le long de ma joue. Une main se plaça sur une de mes épaules, je tournais la tête, vis Emmett et me blottis dans ces bras.

- **Quel beau couple vous faites !** sourit Aro. **Comme il y a dix ans le grand amour de ta vie.**

**- Je ne les connais seulement depuis que je suis arrivée !**

**- Quelle tête brûlée ! Ma pauvre Lisa, tu as tellement été torturé que la douleur t'a fait oublier ton passé**, ricana Jane.

**- Sandro, remets ces bons souvenirs à cette très chère Lisa**, informa Aro.

Un homme se détacha du groupe. Il était plutôt grand, le teint hâlé avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges. Il s'approcha de moi alors que moi je reculais, tout d'un coup mon dos touchait quelqu'un. Je me retournais vivement, j'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais deux mains se placèrent sur mes joues.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?** cria Esmée.

**- Très chère Esmée, tu vas retrouver ta tendre fille.**

Soudainement, je me mise à hurler. Mes douleurs précédentes n'étaient rien comparer à ce que je ressentais à présent. Un flot d'images traversa mon esprit, ce mur, comme Edward disait, se brisa et j'avais l'impression que ma tête explosait de l'intérieur. Des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues et soudainement je me souvins de tout. Les mains du gars s'enlevèrent de mes joues. Je tombais sur le sol, mon regard dans le vide. Une personne se plaça à coter de moi, mon regard divergea vers cette même personne et lui souris.

**- Ne m'oublie pas et surtout n'oublie pas ces mots**, commençais-je.

**- Je t'aime**, termina Emmett. **Je ne t'ai jamais oublié ma puce, me dit-il avant de me serrer dans ces bras.**

**- Te voilà chez toi à présent**, me dit Aro. **Tu nous as beaucoup aidés durant tes dix ans à notre service.**

**- A…Alec ?** bégayais-je.

**- Attacher dans le cachot depuis plusieurs jours pour éviter qu'il vienne te prévenir**, déclara Jane. **Mine de rien, il t'était fidèle.**

**- Sale pute de première**, crachais-je.

Ma vue commença à se brouiller, la tête me tourner, j'agrippais le pull d'Emmett, je l'entendis m'appeler, mais je perdis connaissance. Mes rêves fût mouvementé, tout ce que j'avais oublié se mélangeait avec mes dix années passées près des Volturis. Mais je fus réveillé en sursaut par une partie plutôt agréable, mais que je n'aurais jamais espérée.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux quand je sentis un poids en plus à coter de moi. Je me retournai directement et trouva Emmett couché sur son dos avec les yeux clos. Je sortis délicatement de mon lit pour aller dans le salon. Quand j'eus fini de descendre les escaliers, je sentis un poids sur mon dos.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour confirmer ma pensée et j'ai bien raison, c'était bien Alice. Elle me serra si fort que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Elle embrassa tendrement ma joue avant de descendre de mon dos. Je m'avançais un peu plus dans le salon quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Tout le monde me souriait, mais en voyant maman et papa, je n'ai pu refouler mes larmes plus longtemps que je courais dans leur bras.

Maman me demanda de me calmer, mais je resserrais un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle.

**- Ma chérie, calme-toi s'il te plait !**

**- Je suis tellement désolé de ce que je vous ai fait**, m'excusais-je. **Je ne savais plus rien, je vous le jure. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave Lisa, au moins tu es à nouveau parmi nous**, déclara papa.

**- Par contre, pourquoi Emmett directement ?** demanda Rose.

**- Oh non Rose, s'il te plait ne me fait pas dire cela**, répondis-je timidement.

**- Petite sœur**, intervint Jasper. **Nous savons depuis le début que tu l'aimes, mais on se pose la question, pourquoi Emmett directement même si tu n'avais plus ta mémoire ?**

**- C'est Aro qui m'avait demandé de charmer un des garçons de la famille et que je saurais directement qui c'était en le voyant.**

**- Alors heureuse ?** me demanda Bella.

**- Par apport à quoi Bell's ?**

**- À ton avis !**

**- Oui et non à vrai dire**, avouais-je.

**- Pourquoi**, s'inquiéta Alice.

**- Je l'ai toujours désiré comme je l'ai toujours aimé. Étant humaine, je gardais cela pour moi pour que personne ne s'inquiète de ma condition**, expliquais-je en m'assaillant à coter de Jasper. **Mais maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était différent, sauf que je suis un vampire. Mais avec les évènements d'hier, j'ai cette sensation que c'est malsain.**

**- Malsain dans quel sens ?** demanda Jasper.

**- Dans le sens que c'est mon frère adoptif. Pas que cela me dérange, car dans un sens techniquement Alice et toi êtes frères et sœur adoptifs. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que cela serait impossible entre nous.**

**- Hey, Lisa, depuis tes seize ans il est amoureux de toi**, expliqua Alice. **À la base, il voulait te le dire après ta transformation.**

**- Il voulait même te transformer**, m'annonça papa.

**- Comment il se comportait depuis que je suis partie ?**

**- Il le vivait très mal**, avoua Edward. **Mais quand tu es revenu, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté la maison.**

**- Je n'ai jamais désiré cela, je…**

**- Tu tiens trop à moi, c'est justement pour cela que tu t'es sacrifié il y a dix ans**, intervint tout d'un coup Emmett en descendant les escaliers.

**- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose**, rétorquais-je en me tournant pour le regarder. **Je suis même prête à le refaire.**

**- Cela reste à voir !** me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent tous les deux ?** questionna Alice.

**- Alice, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant**, soupirais-je.

**- Moi j'ai une idée**, répondit Emmett en souriant.

Je haussai un sourcil en regardant Alice et pour une fois, elle haussa les épaules. Soudainement, Emmett se trouva juste devant moi. Il mit une main juste dans mon cou, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Il me fit basculer vers l'arrière et me retins à lui pour ne pas tomber. Ces lèvres vinrent à l'encontre des miennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser plus que passionner. Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes, totalement chamboulées.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ce que mon cœur me dicte !**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas**, murmurais-je

**- Alors, épouse-moi !?**

**- Quoi ?** s'exclamèrent tout le monde à ma place.

**- Oui, épouse-moi !**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas**, répétais-je doucement alors qu'Emmett me redressait.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tant que je ne me suis pas pardonné de tous ce que je vous ai fait, je ne pourrais jamais te regarder dans les yeux et accepter cet amour qui est réciproque.**

**- Très bien**, répondit-il avant de quitter la villa précipitamment.

**- Emmett, attends !** criais-je en le suivant.

J'étais sur le pas de la porte de la villa, une larme roula le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyai en vitesse avant de retourner au salon. Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil avec le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelqu'un s'asseyait à coter de moi.

Je tournais la tête, en voyant que c'était Rosalie, j'allai me blottir dans ces bras et je masquai mes émotions comme je l'ai appris avec Alec.

**- Lisa, ne bloque pas tes émotions**, me dit Jasper.

**- Non, je ne veux pas avoir mal**, répondis-je nonchalamment. **Je l'avais déjà perdu il y a dix ans et je viens tout juste de le reperde.**

Perdre une deuxième fois mon frère me faisait terriblement mal. Je me rappelle que j'ai souffert durant plusieurs longs mois à pleurer cette perte insoutenable. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Alec est venu vers moi, qu'il m'a aidé à passer cette étape jusqu'au moment où il me transforma et où on effaça ma mémoire jusqu'à hier.

_Alec voulait venir me voir pour me prévenir de ce qu'Aro allait faire. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il trahir les Volturi ? Tient-il réellement à moi ? Ces dix dernières années n'ont pas été qu'illusion alors !_

Je tournai le regard vers Edward qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

_**- Oui Edward tu as bien entendu, Alec était près de moi depuis le début… il ne m'a en aucun manipulé. Je le connais que trop bien pour savoir que ce qu'il a dit quand ma maison à exploser n'est pas vraie.**_

Mon frère secoua la tête en guise de désapprobation. Je le comprends, sa petite sœur qui était en couple avec l'ennemi ne peut que le rendre en colère. Étrangement, il s'approcha du canapé, s'accroupit devant moi avant de me donner une claque phénoménal.

**- Edward**, s'offusqua maman.

**- Là, tu vas trop loin fils, **s'emporta papa.

**- Désoler Esmée, désoler Carlisle, mais cela devait sortir**, s'excusa celui-ci**. Purée Lisa, mais tu ne vois jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez !**

**- Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication, mon frère, pour le geste que tu viens d'avoir !** l'avertis-je en préparant deux boules d'énergies dans mes mains.

**- Un de tes frères est fou amoureux de toi depuis plus de dix ans, ce même frère voulait te transformer, il voulait t'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour toi… ce qui en l'occurrence était les mêmes sentiments que toi,** expliqua Edward.

**- Je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir**, m'obstinais-je.

**- Un Volturi, mais tu es dingue ma parole !** hurla celui-ci et je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

**- Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?** criais-je à mon tour, ne pouvant plus nier. **Je n'avais plus personne, n'oublie pas que je me suis sacrifié pour que vous sachiez rester en vie. Il a été à mes côtés depuis le début, je le connais Edward, je connais des facettes de lui que toi, tu ne connais pas à cause de cette haine viscérale envers eux.**

**- Oh, mon dieu, quand Emmett saura ça il va péter un plomb ! **renchérit Jasper.

**- Pourquoi dois-je m'expliquer ? **les questionnais-je**.** **De toute façon, mes dix premières années en tant que vampire aucun de vous n'était là, il n'y avait que lui alors je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. **

**- Comment oses-tu, nous dire une chose pareille alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle t'ont recueilli alors que tu n'avais même pas un an ? **s'indigna Alice.

**- Ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux,** avouai-je. **C'est envers moi. J'ai changé et pas que dans le bon côté. Je n'ai pas comme don, que de former des boules d'énergie, j'en ai un autre qu'aucun vampire à et j'ai une chose qu'aucun vampire n'aura.**

**- Explique-nous, Lisa, **m'encouragea Rose.

**- Je pleure comme une humaine, je m'évanouis comme une humaine, je dors comme une humaine**, énumérais-je.

**- Lisa, tu nous ne dis pas tout, je me trompe ou pas, **ajouta Jasper.

**- Effectivement, Jas' je ne vous dis pas tout, **l'éclairai-je.

**- Maman ! **entendis-je derrière moi et je tournais la tête pour voir qui venais de dire cela.

En voyant qui c'était, je souris comme jamais.

_Aro avait fini par le laisser partir. J'aurais pensé qu'il le garde prisonnier._

Ce garçon courra vers moi et il vint se blottir dans mes bras. Du haut de ces dix ans, il avait pratiquement la même taille que moi.

**- Il t'a laissé partir ?** demandais-je.

**- Oui, mais il garde toujours papa dans un cachot,** m'expliqua Alessio. **J'ai essayé de le libérer, mais il y a toujours des gardes devant la porte.**

**- Ton père est au courant que tu es ici ?**

**- Oui**, acquiesça celui-ci. **Maman, qui sont ses gens ? **

**- Viens je vais te présenter, **lui dis-je en plaçant une main sur une des épaules. **Voici tes grands-parents, Esmée et Carlisle tes tantes, Rosalie, Alice et Bella ta cousine, Renesmée deux de tes oncles, Edward et Jasper. **

**- Lisa qui c'est ? **demanda Bella.

**- Ouah attend, tu as bien dit les mots grands-parents, tantes, cousine et oncles ?** me questionna Rosalie. **Ce qui veut dire que…**

**- Tu as trouvé, Rose, c'est mon fils.**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction.**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?**

**Est-ce que celui-ci répond déjà à certaines de vos questions?**

**Si j'en suis heureuse, mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise.**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

* * *

Tout le monde me regarda, papa et maman furent plus qu'étonner, mais mes frères et sœurs eux paraissaient totalement choqués. Mon fils tourna doucement la tête vers moi et je lui embrassais tendrement le front. Ces yeux ne pouvaient que me rappeler son père, ils étaient d'un rouge sang incroyable. J'observais à nouveau ma famille quand je vis maman s'approcher doucement de nous deux. Dante recula délicatement pour être encore plus collé à moi. Je frottais doucement son épaule pour le réconforter.

- **C'est…c'est réellement ton fils ?** me questionna maman.

- **Oui maman, la dernière particularité de ce don spécial c'est que je peux avoir des enfants.**

- **Qui est le père ?** demanda papa.

- **C'est Alec,** avouai-je. **Personne à Volterra ne se doutait que mon don allait jusque-là. On a tous été étonnés quand je suis tombée enceinte.**

**- Et il a quel âge ?** demanda maman.

- **Il va avoir neuf ans,** répondis-je. **Dante, tu pourrais aller près de ton grand-père s'il te plait ?**

- **J'ai envie de rester avec toi, maman !**

- J**e sais mon ange, mais je dois aller parler à un de tes oncles**, lui dis-je. **Mais je te promets que je reviendrais.**

- **Croix de bois, croix de fer si tu mens, tu vas en Enfer ?** demanda-t-il en avançant son petit doigt.

- **Oui mon cœur,** répondis-je en enroulant mon propre petit doigt au sien**. _Ti amo angelo mio_.**

Je sortis de la villa et par mes souvenirs, j'allais directement à l'endroit où Emmett et moi adorions aller quand j'étais encore humaine. Une fois arrivé sur place, je vis mon tendre Emmett taper dans un énorme rocher et celui-ci se cassa petit à petit. Je souriais doucement tout en secouant la tête. Je repris mon chemin doucement, quand arriver à sa hauteur j'allais m'assoir sur ce « pauvre » rocher. Emmett surpris par mon geste, n'a pas su arrêter le sien et j'interceptais son poing avant qu'il ne le fracasse sur ma tête. Nos regards se plantaient dans celui de l'autre. Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans nous parler dans la position dans laquelle nous étions.

Je lâchais doucement son poing pour savoir attraper son poignet et je le fis approcher de moi, de sorte que son corps touche presque le mien. Je humai l'air et son parfum arriva jusqu'à moi. Je frissonnais à cette odeur, elle m'avait tellement manqué, mais en même temps j'avais l'impression que c'était hier que je m'étais sacrifié pour garder ma famille en vie. Tout d'un coup, son regard se durcit et il recula doucement. Je haussais un sourcil et lui demanda :

- **Je t'ai tant blessé que cela pour passer tes nerfs sur ce rocher ?**

- **Non, tu m'as simplement foutu un fabuleux râteau devant toute la famille !** rétorqua celui-ci.

- **Emmett, je suis désolé… mais tu m'as prise au dépourvu,** expliquai-je simplement.

- **Bordel, Lisa, mais je t'aime !** hurla celui-ci.

- **Avec le patin que tu m'as roulé devant toute la famille et avec ce que nos frères et sœurs m'ont dit, oui je le sais !** répondis-je. **Et toi, sais-tu seulement depuis quand je t'aime ?**

Emmett se calma doucement, c'était la première fois que je lui avouais réellement. La phrase que je lui ai dite en partant, il aurait pu le prendre comme un « je t'aime » fraternel, mais en réalité je révélais réellement mes sentiments envers lui.

- **Depuis quand ?**

- **J'avais exactement quinze ans quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer,** avouais-je.

- **Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?** me questionna-t-il.

- **Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Alice et Jas' m'ont bien dit que tu voulais attendre que je sois transformé pour m'avouer que tu m'aimais.**

- **Car s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, j'aurais pu te tuer !**

- **J'aurais pu être tué bien avant cela, par exemple quand je venais avec toi alors que tu chassais le grizzli,** répliquais-je. D**e toute façon frangin, la Lisa avec qui tu as couché t'aimais réellement tout comme moi. Tu étais persuadée que c'était moi, pourtant cela ne t'a pas empêché de me toucher, de me faire jouir, de m'embrasser amoureusement.**

- **Ne reviens pas avec cela s'il te plait,** dit-il tristement. **À ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu que ce soit réellement toi et pas que la Lisa amnésique.**

- **Et qu'est-ce que cela change ? Je suis toujours la même, Emmett !**

- **Qui me dit réellement que tu es la même ? Qui peut me prouver que le garçon que j'ai vu n'est pas réellement ton fils !**

À ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de celle-ci.

- **Comment l'as-tu découvert ?**

- **Il ressemble peut-être beaucoup à son père, mais les cheveux blonds comme le blé et ce sourire, ne peuvent venir que de toi,** me dit-il alors qu'il s'était à nouveau approché de moi. **Je l'envie, tu sais.**

- **Tu envies qui ? Le père du petit ou le petit lui-même ?**

- **Le père du petit, il a su te donner quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir.**

- **Sauf que je suis tombée enceinte, un an après avoir été transformé,** déclarai-je. **C'est cela mon don, j'ai gardé plusieurs particularités humaines.**

**- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu mon amour ?**

- **Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ton amour si durant plusieurs mois, je n'ai fait que « jouer » avec toi, du faite que j'étais une taupe ?** lui demandais-je. **Emmett, je t'en prie, laisse-moi du temps…cela fait dix ans qu'on a été séparé, je veux simplement que le petit le prenne bien et qu'il me comprenne.**

- **Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

- **Dante,** répondis-je. **Comme j'ai été en Italie durant dix ans, j'ai d'abord appris la langue, et après j'ai lu énormément de livres dont, un écrit par un poète florentin du nom de _Dante Alighieri*_. Et c'est ce poète qui m'a fortement inspiré pour le prénom du petit.**

Emmett s'approcha un peu plus de moi, je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, je plaçais une main sur sa joue et je le vis soupirer de bien-être. Quand j'étais encore humaine, combien de fois nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble ? Combien de fois, je ne m'étais pas blottie dans ces bras protecteurs ? Est-ce que cela va changer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on sera à nouveau comme à l'époque, ou notre relation sera encore plus compliquée parce qu'il y a Dante ? Beaucoup de questions me trottait en tête, mais comment trouvé les bonnes réponses à celles-ci ? Tout d'un coup, je sentis une odeur immonde, je retroussais le nez avant de sentir une présence derrière moi.

Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, je me mise debout sur le rocher avec une boule d'énergie en main. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant qui j'avais devant moi et par la stupeur qui m'habitait, je laissais tomber ma boule d'énergie qui toucha le rocher. Avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement, la roche explosa et je fus projeté à plus de dix mètres de celui-ci, ce qui me fit percuter un énorme chêne.

_Stupidité d'émotion humaine !_

Après avoir percuté cet arbre, j'entendis un bruit qui ne présagea rien de bon! J'ouvris les yeux tout en me massant la nuque quand le géant de bois commença à tomber vers moi. J'ouvris la bouche et écarquilla les yeux avant de détaler, le plus loin possible, comme un lapin. Après que l'arbre a touché le sol, dans un bruit énorme, je soufflais de soulagement. Je me laissais aller en arrière et sans aucune raison, je me mise à rigoler. Emmett était à présent à côté de moi, il me redressa doucement avant de relever mes cheveux pour voir si je n'avais rien.

- **T'inquiète pas je n'ai rien,** assurai-je.

- **Bordel Lisa, mais tu as vu la puissance de ton don !** s'exclama celui-ci.

- **Je sais, il prend en puissance d'année en année, et ce depuis dix ans.**

- **Oui surtout que tu as bien failli me tuer,** renchérit Emmett.

- **Désoler Emmett, ce n'était pas voulu,** m'excusais-je.

- **Lisa ?** entendis-je derrière moi.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder la personne, me leva d'un bon pour savoir courir après dans les bras de celle-ci. La personne resserra ces bras autour moi, une larme roula le long de ma joue. Je crois que je l'avais vu, la veille de quand Aro est venu me chercher il y a dix ans. Je mis ma tête devant la sienne, sourie avant de l'embrasse sur la joue. Il me déposa sur le sol pour savoir mieux me regarder et juste après un sourire lumineux se forma sur ces lèvres.

- **Tu es magnifique dis donc**, avoua celui-ci.

- **Je suis toujours la même tu sais !** rigolai-je. **Par contre toi, tu as pris en taille et en âge !**

- **Je n'ai pris que dix petites années, tu sais !**

- **Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est dix ans dans la vie d'un loup !**

-** Lisa, c'est quoi cette larme sur ta joue ?** me questionna-t-il en l'essuyant.

- **Oh ça c'est rien…en devenant vampire j'ai gardé pas mal de particularité humaine, comme les émotions, je peux pleurer, je sais dormir enfin bref pas mal de truc à vrai dire, expliquai-je brièvement.**

_- **Mamma**_ **!** cria Dante derrière moi.

Je le vis courir vers moi en contournant l'arbre avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras. Sa prise autour de ma taille se serra de telles sortes qu'il aurait pu me briser les côtes. Je relevais la tête et vit, bien évidemment, toute la famille. Je leur souris timidement, car les regards allaient du chêne à moi, puis à nouveau sur le chêne et ensuite sur moi. Maman souffla de soulagement en voyant que je n'avais rien puis vint vers moi avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

- **Maman ?**

- **Hé oui, une de mes nombreuses particularités.**

- **Toi maman ?** demanda-t-il.

-** Bah ouais, en dix ans beaucoup de choses changent, Seth.**

- **Oui je vois cela,** approuva celui-ci.** Et il a quel âge ?**

- **Mamma, il pue,** me dit Dante et je rigolais.

- **Je sais mon cœur, il sent le chien mouiller.**

- **Qui c'est, _mamma_ ?** demanda mon fils.

- **L'homme près d'Alice c'est Emmett, le dernier de tes oncles et pas le plus intelligent. Et celui en face de moi c'est Seth et c'est un modificateur.**

- **Il est amoureux de toi _mamma_ et Emmett aussi,** déclara Dante.

- **Comment peux-tu le savoir mon ange ?** demandai-je en le regardant.

- **Autour d'eux deux, il y a la même couleur que papa**, expliqua celui-ci.

- **Lisa, c'est quoi le don de ton fils ?** m'interrogea papa.

- **Si je crois les dire d'Aro, il pourrait différencier les différentes aura ou je ne sais trop quoi,** l'informai-je. **Plusieurs fois, Dante m'a dit qu'Aro n'était pas ce qu'on pense qu'il soit et qu'il fallait se méfier de lui, je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'il voyait et il m'a dit à l'époque qu'autour d'Aro c'était noir…je me suis « amusé » à faire un petit carnet avec la couleur et ce que cela signifiait.**

- **Et de quelle couleur est-elle, Dante ?** lui demanda papa.

- **Rosso**, lui dit Dante en le regardant.

- **Rose ?** me questionna Seth.

- **Non abruti, rosso c'est rouge en italien**, répondis-je.

Je vis les joues de Seth devenir rouge, même avec son teint hâlé, je pouvais clairement voir, et l'entendre, qu'il était plus qu'embarrassé. Je le vis se raidir, nous salué avant de partir en courant vers la forêt. Je haussais les épaules avant de prendre mon fils dans mes bras. Papa ma rabroua en disant de le laisser marcher et sur le chemin pour retourner à Villa, je lui expliquer que depuis sa naissance, nous avons été que très rarement ensemble. Vu les missions qu'Aro me donnait, je n'étais pratiquement jamais à Volterra et en plus, Aro a eu la très mauvaise idée de me séparer de lui quand il a découvert le don de Dante.

Le don de mon fils était dangereux, selon Aro, il aurait pu découvrir certaines choses qu'il ne fallait pas et il a soudainement et tout simplement, enfermé mon fils dans une chambre. Il ne pouvait sortir de celle-ci seulement pour se nourrir et puis basta. Les seuls moments que je passais avec lui, Alec était présent, mais un garde était dans la chambre avec nous. Donc on ne pouvait pas discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis la naissance de Dante, je pense que j'ai passé… on va dire… a tout cassé… même pas cinq ans avec lui. On a développé une relation pire que fusionnelle, lui et moi. Pour finir, Dante s'était endormi dans mes bras et je décidais d'aller le coucher dans ma chambre. En descendant, toute la famille était dans le salon et discutait.

- **Vous croyez réellement ce qu'elle dit ?** demanda Rose.

- **Tu doutes encore d'elle ?** questionna Alice.

- **Non, mais le petit est quand même d'Alec… qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas réellement une Volturi ?** Renchérit Rosalie.

- **Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…**commença Emmett. **Le petit est d'Alec, il a la possibilité de voir nos aura, comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne voie pas l'aura de Lisa ?**

- **C'est une très bonne question Emmett, je devrais poser la question à notre fille Carlisle.**

Je me remise à descendre les escaliers, une fois arrivé au salon j'allais m'assoir sur un des accoudoirs du canapé trois places. Je plaçai ma main devant moi, forma une boule d'énergie et commença à jouer avec celle-ci en la faisant passé d'une main à l'autre.

- **Vous vous posez certaines questions comme j'ai pu entendre !**

- **Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?** s'interrogea Edward.

- **Je fais cela depuis que je suis gamine, frérot… je ne vais pas changer cela alors qu'on pourrait apprendre des choses très intéressantes.**

- **Lisa, on ne te reconnaît plus,** intervint soudainement Bella.

- **Je suis toujours la même, vous savez !** avouai-je. **Pour répondre à une de vos questions, Dante voit bien mon aura comme tout le monde ici présent, sauf que je lui ai interdit de me dire la couleur de celle-ci… j'ai déjà difficile à maitriser mes émotions « humaines » alors si mon fils me dit ce que je ressens par-dessus le marché, je serais devenue folle à l'heure actuelle.**

- **Comment tu arrives à supporter le faite que tu n'es vampire sans vraiment l'être ?** demanda maman en s'asseyant à côté tout en refermant mes mains.

Je vis ma boule d'énergie tombée vers le sol, je me levais précipitamment, poussa le canapé le plus loin possible. J'eus le temps de sauter vers papa que celle-ci toucha le sol et fis exploser la table basse du salon.

- **Désoler, ce n'était pas volontaire,** m'excusai-je.

- **Interdiction de jouer avec tes boules d'énergie, Lisa, tu as compris ?**

- **Ouais, ouais,** répondis-je nonchalamment.

- **Élisabeth Cullen,** s'indigna maman et je haussai les épaules. É**lisabeth Cullen, tu vas nous écouter et tout de suite.**

Je tournais la tête pour regarder maman et je souris en reprenant mon petit jeu.

- **Non,** déclarai-je. **Cela n'arrive pratiquement jamais… d'habitude on me laisse jouer avec mon don.**

- **Putain Lisa, mais tu fais tout exploser avec ton don !** cria Emmett.

Je refermais ma main et forma une mini boulle d'énergie. Je la prise entre deux doigts pour la lancer sur Emmett et quand celle-ci toucha mon frère, il fut envoyé de l'autre côté du jardin.

- **Cela suffit Lisa, tu as dépassé les bornes,** cria papa.

- **Et quoi ? Vous allez m'enfermer dans un cachot ?** hurlai-je folle de rage. **Aro a relâché mon fils alors que mon mari est encore entre ces mains. Vous pensez savoir ce qu'il sait réellement passé là-bas, mais en réalité vous ne savez rien. Ce que j'ai vécu à Volterra m'a changé et aurait changé n'importe qui d'ici.**

- **Qu'insinues-tu, Lisa ?** s'inquiéta Rosalie en s'approchant de moi.

- **Vous vous rappelez des cicatrices que je vous ai montrées dans le dos ?**

- **Oui petite sœur on s'en rappelle**, répondit Jasper.

Je commençais à déboutonner mon chemisier, une fois celui-ci ouvert je l'enlevais tout comme mon pantalon. Mon corps était meurtri par les nombreuses heures de torture de Jane, ainsi que celles des gardes de Volterra. J'avais réussi à masquer la plupart de mes cicatrices avec du fond de teint, mais cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'en mets plus, car je n'en ai tout simplement plus. En voyant mon corps, toute la famille écarquilla les yeux, une larme roula le long de ma joue, car c'était tout simplement insupportable d'être regardé comme cela par ma famille.

- **Oh mon dieu, Lisa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te soit arrivé**, articula difficilement Rosalie.

- **Je ne suis pas belle à voir, n'est-ce pas ?** demandai-je.

- **Mais il y en a encore plus que quand tu nous les as montrés**, constata Alice en s'approchant de moi.

- **Je n'ai plus de fond de teint c'est pour cela, je masquais la plupart de mes cicatrices avec ça,** expliquai-je.

- **Je vais le massacré**, entendis-je Emmett dire.

- **Cela ne sert à rien! Il te tuera sans état d'âme, _amore_,** répondis-je.

Je vis Emmett écarquiller les yeux face à ce que je venais de lui dire et un sourire apparaissait sur ces lèvres.

- **Quels sévices t'a-t-il fait subir ?** demanda Rose en passant ces doigts sur les cicatrices de mes bras.

- **Mutilation, torture diverse de diverses époques… j'ai eu plusieurs fois les chevilles, les genoux ainsi que les poignets brisés et je ne préfère pas parler du reste.**

- **Et Alec dans tout cela ?** demanda Edward.

- **Justement, Alec a une place importante dans cette histoire… c'est lui qui à demander à Aro d'arrêter tout ce qu'il me faisait subir,** racontais-je alors que j'étais assisse entre Alice et Rosalie. **Après que Jane passe la dernière pour me torturer, sans que les autres le sachent, il m'apportait à manger. Alec venait discrètement dans ma cellule et me détacha pour la nuit. Il restait avec moi jusqu'au matin, on discutait de tout et de rien. … Au début Aro, n'a jamais accepté les requêtes d'Alec jusqu'au jour, ou je devrais plutôt dire jusqu'à une nuit ou Aro est venu dans ma cellule et il m'a vu coucher sur le sol avec ma tête sur les genoux d'Alec. En le voyant, je m'étais levé en vitesse et Alec s'est directement posté devant moi pour me protéger.**

- **C'est bizarre venant d'Alec,** intervint papa.

- **Il n'est pas ce que vous croyez, il est peut-être le jumeau de Jane, mais il n'est pas aussi sadique. Malheureusement, il n'a connu que cela, en réalité il est tout le contraire,** tentai-je d'expliquer en essuyant mes larmes. **Le jour où Aro est venu dans ma cellule et qu'Alec m'a protégé de lui, Aro a directement compris que quelque chose s'était créé entre nous. Pour moi, Alec était ma bouée de sauvetage, je me rattachais à lui que cela n'allait pas. Et c'est alors qu'Aro nous a proposé quelque chose.**

- **Il a proposé quoi ?** m'interrogea Bella.

- **D'arrêter toute torture envers moi, si j'acceptai de me marier avec Alec.**

- **Et tu as accepté !** en conclue Jasper la mine grave.

- **Oui j'ai accepté,** acquiesçais-je. **Un soir, Rose a dit que jamais ne plierait l'échine devant Aro.**

- **Tu t'en rappelles alors ?**

- **Oui je m'en rappelle,** souri-je puis mon sourire s'effaça de mes lèvres. **Durant six mois, je lui ai tenu tête, durant six mois j'ai subi les pires tortures qui existent sur cette terre. Durant six mois, je pleurais et hurlais ma douleur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de mourir pour ne plus avoir à subir cela. Je ne savais plus marcher, ni même me tenir à quelque chose. Je me rattachais peut-être à Alec, mais je me demandais chaque jour ce que vous pouviez bien faire ? Chaque jour, je tenais le coup pour vous tous, chaque jour… je me faisais violer en refoulant cette rage au fond de moi en espérant qu'un jour, j'aurais ma vengeance sur Aro et sur toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait du mal. J'ai… J'ai espéré vous voir arrivé avec tous les végétariens pour venir me sauver, mais au bout de trois mois j'ai perdu espoir.**

Toute la famille s'était assise autour de moi, je ne les avais pas regardés durant tout mon récit et ils ne m'avaient en aucun cas coupé la parole, sauf quand je fis une pause dans mon histoire. Je repliai mes bras sur ma poitrine et me replia sur moi-même sans pouvoir refouler mes larmes. Pendant que je pleurai, je sentis quelqu'un mettre un tissu sur mes épaules et j'enfilais en vitesse mon chemisier. Après leur avoir raconté mes six premiers mois à Volterra, je ressentis un sentiment qui m'avait quitté quand ma mémoire avait été effacée. Je me sentais sale, je voulais que ma première fois soit merveilleuse, mais elle n'a été que larmes, cris, douleur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été si méchante envers eux, ni même pourquoi j'ai été aussi méchante avec Emmett. Ils n'ont rien demandé, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'avoir des réponses venant de ma part. Ma seule réaction à cela, c'est que je me suis vraiment comporté comme la première des salopes avec tout le monde. Pourtant j'ai horreur de me comporter ainsi. J'ai horreur de faire souffrir les personnes qui me sont cher. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, puis s'accroupir pour être à ma hauteur, en relevant la tête, je vis que c'était Jasper et il essuya mes larmes. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue, et je me sentis un peu mieux.

- **Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner ton amour à un homme,** dit-il doucement en frottant son pouce sur ma joue.

- **C'est involontaire Jas' je t'assure,** lui assurais-je. **Mais regarde-moi à présent, comment expliquer cela à quelqu'un ? Comment l'expliquer à Seth ? Que dira un homme en voyant mon corps ?**

- **Petite sœur, cette histoire doit rester entre nous… si tu rencontres un immortel en aucun cas tu te déshabilles, m'as-tu bien compris ?** demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête. **Et ton fils est-il au courant ?**

- **Non, il n'est pas au courant.**

- **Alors, ne lui dis strictement rien,** insista Jasper.

Je sentis mes yeux se fermer. Je savais que Jas' utilisait son don pour me décontracter et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Je lui murmurai un « merci frangin » avant qu'Emmett me prît dans ces bras et me monta dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il me déposa dans son lit me couvrit avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Il frotta délicatement mes cheveux et il commença à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait l'habitude de siffloter pour que je m'endorme. Cela fonctionna parfaitement, car Morphée m'accueillit à bras ouverts.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 5 de cette Fiction,

Comment le trouvez-vous?

N'hésitez pas à laissez des Reviews.

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
